


Fireworks

by ImmortalDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDoll/pseuds/ImmortalDoll
Summary: A short, Miraculous fluff OneShot





	Fireworks

Chat poked his head out, over the edge of the building. He extended a gloved hand down to Ladybug, a devious grin on his face. “Hurry up. You’ll miss the show. Which will be a shame because we have a purrfect view from up here.”

Ladybug hesitantly gripped his wrist as he pulled her up to sit on the ledge beside him. “View of what? What are you planning, Chatton?”

“You’ll see soon enough, my lady,” he replied simply.

He tossed his legs off, over the side, and stared out over Paris. Ladybug sighed and forced herself to relax. This was Chat that she was with, and despite his flirtatious nature, she believed he wouldn’t do anything that he knew would make her uncomfortable, much less put them in danger.

“Chat, what are we doing here?” She had to admit - the Eiffel Tower towering over the buildings and the soft moonlight reflecting off the buildings was beautiful, but it was a sight they had taken in often on patrols, so it wasn’t as special as he was making it out to be.

“Shhh. Watch.”

She sighed and cocked a brow, skeptical. She had just opened her mouth to ask again as a streak of yellow shot up into the sky and busted into a ball of color. She gaped at the fireworks and turned to Chat, who looked rather pleased with himself as another exploded. “Did- did you do this?”

“Of course, my lady. You deserve something special after saving Paris on a daily basis.”

Ladybug almost asked how he accomplished it, but a loud boom shook the city and pushed the inquiry from her head. She turned back to the display with a smile, wondering how in the world she’d gotten stuck with such a wonderful, caring partner.

Before she realized it, she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. They both tensed and Ladybug frowned. She started to sit up straight, but his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer. She sighed in content and watched as the night sky was lit up in color. She was completely unaware of the soft grin Chat wore as he stared at her awestruck face before following her gaze back to the fireworks.

 


End file.
